Jambeth Short Stories
by Fan-Of-Svtfoe86
Summary: Short stories based on Jam x Elizabeth because why not and their not alot of stories about them well here you go! Stories are about a chapter long, longer, or short. * Jam & Elizabeth belong to MorningMark on Tumblr * Thunder, Kepler, & peaches belong to Me
1. Love sentence Tickes

It was a normal well not normal nor Quite the only thing you hear was the bickering of two Time Travelers from different timelines that were messed up, their names were Jam and Elizabeth the only two noisemakers in there dad's house and yes their dad it Marco Diaz but they both have different mother's, Jam mother is Jackie Lynn Thomas and Elizabeth mother is Star Butterfly. Those two only try to get their mothers to get with their only dad so that they both exist but they try to kill or do something stupid to get themselves in trouble. Today was a day that Star was going to buy tickets for her and Marco favorite music artist and it's love sentence but that didn't go as planned.

Star: ok let's hope they have tickets left and...what! NOOOOOOO!

Marco: star! What are you saying no so Loud for?!

Star: nothing just bored!

Marco: well say it quietly!

Star: okay! Ugh do you really have to be out of tickets! Why do you have to be such a popular singers...their got to be a way to get them..

Then she starts scrolling through to see of theirs way a yes their way she had to call and enter then go to a game show to win two tickets for her and Marco with made her scream again.

Star: yessssssss!.

Marco: really Star!

Star: sorry okay let's call before anyone else get in.

That when she calls but she didn't expect to answer a question on the phone they ask what are Justin towers top 3 favorite colors Star of course didn't know that question well someone did and it was Elizabeth who was walking by.

Star: oh umm...what are Justin towers top 3 favorite colors...

Elizabeth: Navy blue, warm gray, and orange...oops

Star: Navy blue, warm gray and orange...

And she got it right because of her future daughter that doesn't keep her mouth shut but on the other hand star was very happy but noticed that Elizabeth was for some reason very good that when she had a idea.

Star: so how you so good at love sentence trivia...

Elizabeth: umm...well...I...let's just say my parents are reallllly into love sentence

Star: oh how about you come with me to the game show! You can help win! Please come! please come!

Elizabeth: okay, okay.

Star: YAYYYY!

Marco: really! Do you have to keep yelling star!

Star: I can't help it! I better get ready...

Elizabeth: why don't I keep my mouth shut

Jam: because your very bad at it or you have a big mouth

Elizabeth: can you just go away and never come back!

Jam: well NO! Your the one that haves to leave

And yes the fighting starts ones again an it was the only thing you hear all day till night even in the middle of the night if they wanted to...it will not stop soon, star and Elizabeth were at the the love sentence trivia while Marco watching from the tv with Tom from hell or in Tom's room. Star was amazed of how Elizabeth know most of the answers thanks to her mom, as the game seem to be fine another contestant come in with another player and it was a surprise it was Jam with his future mom Jackie and we know because they want to exist.

Tom: wow he made a nice entrance

Marco: *spits out soda*

Star was very stunned that the "exchange student" came to play Elizabeth was stunned but paranoid that he came along because they were so close to finishing the game, they glared at one another so the game gone one but with combat It continued for at least 20 min till it was almost a tie that when and of course they fight one another the people were watching while the cameras still going, the person though they can sell this some people are strange but that's when the big embarrassment came to both of them, or karma to say when they were fighting Elizabeth slipped and fell right on top of Jam.

Star and Jackie mouths were wide open and so as the people but some trying to hold back the happy screams, they seemed to be knocked out but they open their eyes then bright red spread across their face they have accidentally falling and made their noses and lips touch they had kissed one another...it seemed like a second or maybe a minute then they both got up pretty fast and back to their places very close their moms, their faces were bright as Wildfire they couldn't look nor talk they were to grossed and embarrassed of what happened, but they managed to finish the game with the blush and stuttering, Jam won but when they came home they both sat on the couch and look away from one another.

Star: so...I didn't know you two were a couple

Elizabeth : w-w-we

Jam: were n-not a couple!

Star: ok...

Elizabeth: we will NEVER Speak of this again nor what happened

Jam: yeah

Marco: did you two just...

Jam/Elizabeth: DO NOT REMIND US DAD!

Marco: o..k

The End


	2. Drunk With Love

In the distance you heard music and kids yelling while having fun, then you look that direction and you see lights that shine very bright like the sun and in that area was a party we're all of the kids from echo creek academy it was the biggest, the loudest, party ever and nothing was wrong till something did, star, Marco, Jackie, and Elizabeth & Jam gone and it was right first time as well, Jam never been to party much due to the hell he's Into his future do it was very unsettling for him and for Elizabeth as well because loud parties can be deadly wich Marco of course stated..

He tell them of how people will slip on a napkin and brake a hand but Star & Jackie just laugh he such a safety freak, the got to that party were it was crazy and Marco saw his friends thier as well, Ferguson & Alfonzo and they were happy to see them then they all walked in, and saw tons of kids or like thousands it was a big party drinks, cake, pizza, balloons, etc was all their even music, Jam & Elizabeth were stunned to see such a big party and open not even see such a big party but I seem fun to Elizabeth while Jam was just worried and very tensed in the area plus with all of them girls that gave him the "devil eye" looks at him,

Jam: I think i'm going to leave..

Jackie: come on Jam it's fun you need to losing up a bit

Jam: ...fine

They went wandering around then till Ferguson told Marco & Jam to come hare and he had a soda in his hand, they both went to see what Marco's friend was up to...

Marco: what you want?

Ferguson: okay well me, Alfonzo, and Star will have to see who will drink the root beer fast and I wanted you and your other friend to join the winner wins!

Marco: I don't know

Ferguson: come on don't be a safety freak

Marco: okay! Fine will join Jam will you

Jam though and never really like to play games but it was just to losing up a bit and nodded yes, then they were all at the table with root beer soda and all ready even star who was just waiting to see Marco fail, then on the count of three they began a few of them had to breath for air then tried to win then a few seconds later Star Wars the one to win and who know how in hell she can drink soda so fast then the rest finished.

Star: I win!

Marco: ugh! Drinking soda so fast is not...fun

Star: I always win at the most unsafe things

Then they look at jam who wasn't himself and seemed well out of it and whoopi, then when he tried to walk he fell to the ground, they looked at one another and see what the hell was wrong with him then Marco went to him and ask but he just was happy then suddenly Marco noticed the soda on his side and the smell and realized that it wasn't soda it was beer and not root beer.

Marco: Ferguson You gave him beer real beer! He's drunk!

Ferguson: I didn't know that it was beer I thought it said root beer!

Marco: Star...help me bring him home drunk..

Marco and star picked him up and he was just smiling and trying to talk but it was just mumbling so they went to find Elizabeth and Jackie who were talking on the couch chatting and called them over, they looked and noticed that Jam was not himself at all and was wounding then Elizabeth ask if he was drunk due to his happy face and funny laughs.

Elizabeth: is Jam...drunk!?

Jackie: what the heck happened Marco?

Marco: well Ferguson made us having a drink soda contest with root beer but instead of giving jam the soda he "accidentally" gave him beer instead.

Yup they were not happy with Ferguson for awhile and walked home with a future kid who was drunk, it took them 2 hours to get back due to jam falling and making funny sounds even words that made like zero sense, they made it back then put him on the couch we're he will sleep to wear off the beer inside of his system but he didn't sleep just kept taking in unknown words but did have some English, Everyone went to bed to ware of the party night or went home Elizabeth stayed just to get more of her dads cereal, when the house was silent it was time but suddenly she felt some on her...butt, she jumped then look over in which it was the drunk boy jam.

Elizabeth: Why DID YOU touch my BUTT!

Jam: I ...w-was trying to get your attention

Elizabeth: you know my name drunk boy!.

Then when she started walking she felt something on her wrist then suddenly at full force she was pulled onto the couch then she was on top of Jam who had a smirk on his face, she was just very embarrassed and worried of what he was doing and what but she tried to get away but he held her arms in place and looked at her in her eyes which she just didn't want to but couldn't look away at his eyes.

Jam: you know y-your pretty

Elizabeth: ...umm...Jam let me g...

Before Elizabeth cam say anything else he just kissed her full force in which she was embarrassed as hell and he started to make out with her, I think he doesn't know what's going on or doing and in which before Elizabeth know her body took control of her and stared to make out with him, his kisses were sloppy but addicting to her, she can taste the beer in his mouth it was still lingering around then he started to kiss her neck, she knew off the bat that he was going "to far" but her body was in control and there was probably no escape. She thought that she was going to get pregnant if they or he doesn't stop soon, then suddenly he stop Elizabeth looked at him and missing his kisses but soon realized why, he just looked at her then went over at the edge of the couch and got sick, while Elizabeth was not going to kiss him now but he fall right to sleep after. Soon It was the early morning and the drunk boy wasn't drunk anymore but felt tried and felt different but was back to normal..

Jam: ugh..what happen

Elizabeth: well your back to yourself

Jam: what you mean?! What happen?!

Elizabeth: well you got drunk

Jam: I did I only remember being with my father then having a soda contest not getting drunk!

Elizabeth: that's not all what happen

Jam: then what else?..

Elizabeth got closed to him and whispered "we make out last night on the couch" he was just frozened and can't believe of what he's hearing that's when he looked at her and see was she serious and she just looked away and blushed with a smiled then he was grossed out and put the pillow over his face and screamed "what have I done!"

 **The End**


	3. The Fleur-de-lis

It was Christmas Day all around Echo Creek and this it the only time of year that everyone it happy and buys everything in the store's, it was even the most crazy time of year even as well because the kissing plant was out the mistletoe everyone who didn't want to get kissed stayed away and other didn't and it was some people's first Christmas like a 16 year old boy Jam. He did have a Christmas when he was young and before the stapocalypse then that was the last.

At the Diaz's was all in the holiday cheer and covered in lights, even the inside was covered as well and worth lots of gifs for everyone and to say it was a holiday party their so means lots of people were their pony head, Kelley, Ferguson, Janna, and so one and let's do forget the two future kids Jam & Elizabeth, everyone like and join the party while Jam just lean on the wall and kept a normal face without a smile, but on the other hand Elizabeth did had smile as same as her mom, Star who was having a great time here as well.

It was dark and with the lights look prettier on the inside out and that means that very one can open a present by someone or even just as a random gif, let's say there's a lot of gifs but some didn't get any like Elizabeth, nobody was a big fan of her like jam and that's because of his eyes I guess that his weapon on everyone even the ladies well except Elizabeth that doesn't find that effective, she just sat on the couch and waited for this to be over but slowly.

Star: so..did you get anything

Elizabeth: no...

Star: well somebody might have something

Elizabeth: probably who know

Star knew that some had to have something but who, the party was almost over and it was getting late but it's a good thing to some people each minute was going slow before it can be over for good, Elizabeth was just staring at the clock and waiting for it to make the party stop, she was paying attention to the clock that someone taped her shoulder and made her scream and of course it was Jam and for what reason.

Elizabeth: what you want?!..

Jam: ...well..I-I got you something and don't get used to it!

This was a surprise to her but was wondering why? That's when he grabbed something out of his leather jacket she thought it was going to be a boom that he always have or his dang laser gun but instead it was a black box but maybe it was a tinny boom he put, but he just grab her hand and put the black box in then left without a word and his head down and maybe he was just trying to hide as tiny blush that form, she open the box slow to make sure it wasn't a boom nor a prank but when the lid was off it was a surprise.

It was a fleur-de-lis necklace that was pink the same color as her cheek marks, she can't believe of what she got form a boy that hated and wanted her to go away but gave her a gif that was strange but amazing at the same time, she took it out of the box and put the necklace on witch shined by the colors of the Christmas lights, that's when a piece Of paper fall from the box and it said **_"merry Christmas Elizabeth"_** she looked over at him who just act normal and pretend that nobody sees him...Then she got up and walked over to him, he just kept his head low to hide his blushing face but that keeping his head down didn't last long, Elizabeth grabbed his face and kissed his cheek, his face that had a tiny blush become a bigger blush.

Elizabeth: ...thanks for the fleur-de-lis necklace

And then she walked away with a smile on her face while Jam just was stunned but then put his hand on his cheek Of were she just kissed him then few seconds later he fainted with a smile on his face that he tried to hide from the world but failed.


End file.
